


New Legs

by The Wildehopps Protection Agency (WHPA)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Judy wants to get kitnapped, crazy i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHPA/pseuds/The%20Wildehopps%20Protection%20Agency
Summary: Judy, having lost her legs, suddenly finds a way to get them back. Only thing is, the mammal that can give them back is a kitnapper. But, something is amiss. None of the kitnapper's captors are pressing charges! Nick and Judy decide to investigate. (And by investigate, I mean get kitnapped so Judy can get her legs back.)





	1. The promotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatIrishFox (slipknotmaggot33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipknotmaggot33/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fatal Obsession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047372) by [ThatIrishFox (slipknotmaggot33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipknotmaggot33/pseuds/ThatIrishFox). 
  * Inspired by [A Few Glasses Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718443) by [ThatIrishFox (slipknotmaggot33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipknotmaggot33/pseuds/ThatIrishFox). 



> This story bears some striking similarities with ThatIrishFox's story, Fatal Obsession, and as a result, I had to get his permission to post it. Check out ThatIrishFox. He's a great writer. Also, his other story, A few Glasses Down, is the prequel to this story.

Precinct One was, for lack of a better term, a zoo. Every officer was in their dress blues and were frantically trying to get their morning work done so that the ceremony wouldn’t put them too far behind. Whenever an officer was being promoted to detective, it was always a special affair but today even more so. The entirety of precinct one, the commissioner, and even the Mayor had decided to make an appearance today as it wasn’t every day that the ZPD’s first Bunny and first Fox officers get promoted to Detective.

Judy, however, seemed to ignore the excitement and was staring hard into a case file, ever the hard worker that she was. Nick approached her from behind and set a cup of hot tea in front of her. She turned and smiled at him with her ears perked up and she could not help but notice how handsome he looked in his crisply pressed and immaculate dress blues.

“Ya know Carrots, technically we’re not even supposed to be looking at our assignment until AFTER we get our detective shields.” He said as he took a sip from his coffee.

“I know…I just can’t help it. Three missing mammals and no similarities to the Nighthowler case…it’s a hell of a first official assignment.” She replied as she tapped one of her prosthetic feet against the floor, a habit that she had taken to whenever she focused on something, which was much to the annoyance of everyone since they tended to make a loud ‘click’ sound against the floor.

She closed the file and turned to hug her fox around his waist with her face against his chest. He reciprocated the gesture and wrapped his arms around her.

He simply chuckled and looked down at her. “That’s my Carrots, always working…alright, what do we know?” He asked her, kissing between her ears.

"There's no real indication of him having a type, he just seems to attack at random." Judy idly tapped her prosthetic foot against the hard ground and began to speak, "So far, the three victims are a gazelle, a weasel, and an ocelot." She takes a pause before she turned around to face Nick directly. "Eyewitnesses say they only saw the gazelle wander into the alley. They also state that when the eyewitness in question got to the crime scene, the only thing he saw was a large black van pulling away, said he couldn't quite catch the plate number. Wait a second- they’re all missing limbs. That’s gotta mean something.”

"So basically what you're telling me here carrots is that the kitnapper only takes mammals with missing limbs. Wait- your missing limbs!” He realized.

“Oh my god, your right! What if they take me?”

“They won’t take you, I’ll make sure of it. Tell you what Carrots, we go through the ceremony, then go get settled in at our new desks and we’ll go through the file together to see if you missed anything. Then after work, we have our date.” Nick eyed Judy with a smile and wiggled his brows after his little pep-talk, grabbing her shoulders softly. "Come on Carrots, let's just enjoy the ceremony yeah?"

Judy smiled at her partner and took his hand in her own. "Yeah, let me just finish up my packing, alright Nick?" She lets out a small laugh and turns her head to stare at her belongings tiredly, she hadn't even packed one thing up. Good thing mammals still think she's a hard worker, because she's never been good at packing.

Judy reminisced about the past few years while quickly shoving her personal belongings into the box. She thought about the things they've both done for the ZPD in the past four years. In the middle of her thoughts about her job, she thought about Nick again, she really fell head over heels for the fox. They've been together for almost the entire span of time she's been an officer and it really did show. You'd think after losing her legs the Rabbit would slow down by at least a little bit, but if anything it only sped up her resolve. She was already the best ZPD officer Zootopia had to offer, now all she needed to do is become the best Detective!

Soon enough, they had her desk cleared and asked one of the ZPD couriers to move it for her so that they could make it on time to their ceremony.

***

The ceremony went off as expected, no problems anywhere, as expected from the best of the ZPD. As Nick and Judy sat on the platform that was set up in the press conference area, they greeted their Commissioner, Chief Bogo and the rest of the less-important Deputy Commissioners. The event was truly going to be remembered as a proud moment in Zootopian history, even Mayor Aurelina Canidae herself decided to make a special appearance and made the speech for the crowd of officers and press that assembled to witness the occasion.

"Dear citizens of Zootopia, make no mistake. Crime is a rampant disease in our once-fair city and now more than ever we choose to rely on the ZPD to serve and protect the common people, in light of this understatement I, Mayor Canidae present Sir Nicholas Wilde, and Madam Judith Hopps these two badges to forever signal them as honorary Detectives of the ZPD." She stated with a triumphant raise of her fists. "Commissioner, if you'll do the honors." She said and dipped her head softly to the Chief, a rather displeased looking Snow Leopard that approached the stand.

“Officers, if you’ll turn over your badges.” He said. His voice matched his looks and it was enough to make even Bogo shift uncomfortably in his seat.

Nick and Judy both pulled off the badges from loop above their breast pockets and turned them over to the waiting paw of the commissioner before resuming their attention stance.

“Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. You are no longer officers of the ZPD, it is my honor as Commissioner of the ZPD to grant you both the rank of Detective Grade One.” He pulled two oak boxes off the podium and held them out to them. “I hereby assign you both to remain in Precinct One under the authority of Chief Bogo and the commanding officer he deems you serve under. May you both serve this badge and this city with Trust, Honor, and Integrity.” He finished, placing the boxes in their paws and giving them a salute which they returned and failed to contain their smiles.

The entire room erupted with thunderous applause and dozens of flashbulbs going off at once. Nick and Judy broke the salute and stepped back to their seats as the Mayor stepped back up to make a closing statement.

As she spoke, Nick leaned to Judy and spoke with a low voice. “Isn’t she a little short for a wolf?” and he winced when he received an elbow to the sides from her. “Ow…”

She giggled and sat back down as she opened up the box containing her new shield and simply stared at it for the duration of the ceremony. Her focus was only broken by the sound of Bogo’s voice booming in the atrium.

“Ten-Hut!” he yelled. “Present Arms!”

Nick and Judy rose with the rest of the Officers, their paws snapping to their foreheads in a salute as the Mayor and the Upper Staff of the ZPD filed out of the room.

“At Ease!” he shouted again. “Dismissed!” He finished and walked over to Nick and Judy. “Congratulations Detectives. I trust you already have your assignment?”

They both nodded and Judy spoke up. “Yes Sir, Sergeant Catano already sent us the file for our first case. We’re to report to her when we we’re done here.”

“Good, you can turn in your Officer Uniforms and receive your Detective braids and lapels for your dress uniforms at Requisitions. Dismissed.”

“Yes sir!” They said in unison and stepped off the platform.

They were on their way to the stairs to the second floor when a Serval approached them. “Detectives! Detectives, a moment please?” he asked politely, “I’m Les Catsidy of the Zootopia Journal, could I get a moment?” he said as he waved his press badge.

They looked at each other and stopped. “Sure buddy, what can we do for you?” Nick said with his usual sly smirk.

“Th-thanks so much!” Les said eagerly, “I just had a few questions for the paper if that’s alright.” He looked to them to double check if he was still welcome and quickly flipped open his pad. “First question is for Judy: ‘Your Injury should have ended your career but I see that you’re back and no worse for wear. What was it that brought you back?’”

Judy mulled it over. It didn’t seem to bother her that he asked it and she honestly expected the question to come up eventually. “Well, I suppose it was the Chief coming to visit me after it happened. He gave me the push I needed to get back here and I had all the support from my partner and the ZPD. They wouldn’t let me forget that it was my dream to be a police officer.”

“Ah that’s wonderful! Thanks for being candid with your answer!” Les said, his pen flying eagerly across the page as he wrote down his notes. “Next one is for Nick: Have you had any opposition on the job being a fox?”

“Not as much as you’d think. Most of the ZPD is pretty progressive with their thinking now and while we still encounter an old fashioned mammal on the streets every now and then, they’re pretty respectful.” He said with a shrug.

“Good to hear that mammals aren’t so old fashioned! Last but not least, this one is for both of you: Now that you’re both detectives, have you already been assigned to a case? Namely the three missing mammals?”

Judy took point and answered this one. "Have we been assigned a case? Yes." She said nodding her head, "Are we allowed to discuss the said contents of the case? No, no we are not." She said and gave a cutesy smile.

“Fair enough Detective Hopps, fair enough. I wish you both luck and thank you for your time!” Les said eagerly and sauntered off, leaving Nick and Judy to glance at each other.

After a shared shrug, they headed up to the second floor where the detectives were based and to their new desks, each with a computer sized perfectly for them as well as all their belongings boxed up on top. On Judy’s desk, there was a rather lovely bouquet which she eyed with a curious expression. She plucked the card from the stem it sat on and she read it aloud. “Congrats on your promotion. XOXO” she said and looked it over.

“Who’s it from?” Nick asked as he looked over the flowers.

"Doesn't say on the tag." She said and rubbed her paw under her chin as she pondered who could've sent it. "Y'know it could've probably been Clawhauser? He forgets to write his name on stuff all the time." She snaps back to matters more important at the moment. "Sergeant Catano really wanted to meet us down at her office; we should probably there before we make her mad.

Nick nodded and took point behind her, paws stuffed in his pockets as they strolled to the Sergeant’s office.

Soon enough, they found themselves standing in the office, looking at the endlessly cheeky expression of their new commanding officer. “Ah, my new detectives! So nice to finally meet you and congratulations on your promotion! Now, the reason I wanted to talk with you is that I wanted to acquaint you with my rules. When under my command, you are to report any breakthrough to me, I do not care if it isn't to my face. A text message, hell, a sticky note on my computer screen would be enough, I want to be in the know on your investigations. Second, and this is the most important…” her playful expression disappeared and she glared at them. "My squad is like my own set of children, I couldn't blame anyone but myself if something happened to you, so no heroics or rash and stupid decisions under my command. Do you understand me Hopps?"

“Yes Ma’am!” Judy replied quickly.

She smiled and her expression quickly returned to normal. “Good, now, since you’re Detectives, you don’t have to be in your dress blues or a beat uniform anymore. Plain clothes are allowed as long as it fits in business casual. And no Wilde…that does not mean you can go around and parade in those gaudy Pawaiian shirts you’re so fond of.” She chuckled at his shocked expression. “Oh come now, you’re not the only one that knows everybody. A little birdy told me all about them. Now, I believe that’s everything, go ahead and get changed if you’d like and get settled in. I believe Detective Bearnard dropped your assignment off to you this morning. Dismissed.” They gave her a nod and made a quick right turn to head to the locker rooms that also occupied the second floor.

They quickly changed out of their Dress Blues, they returned to their desks in their plain clothes. Judy giggled at the sight of Nick in an oversized white button down shirt that he had to borrow from Officer Sheepherd.

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up Fluff.” He rolled his eyes at her.

She snorted once more before she sat down and divided the file up evenly between them. “Okay, so I’ll take the witness statements and victim files…and you can take the crime scene reports and initial investigations by officers on scene and we’ll see if I missed anything.”

Nick nodded and took his half of the paperwork and started to thumb through it. She turned to her stack, sighed before she opened it up, and gave the floor a tap with her prosthetic as she started to read.

They spent the better part of their afternoon with their noses in the file and every hour or so they traded stacks to re-read what the other read to see if they may have missed anything at all. After a while, Judy finally slammed her head against the desk. “This is hopeless, we have this file memorized by now and we aren’t any closer to a lead.”

Nick reached across the desk and gently pet between the ears. “You’re not allowed to quit. You had less with the Nighthowler case and still solved it. I know we’ll get this.”

She gave him an appreciative smile but before she could say anything, her phone rang and buzzed against the tabletop. “Hopps.” She answered and suddenly perked up in her seat. “What are you talking about? A Victim?" Judy quickly put the phone down after the conversation was over and leaped out of her chair, her prosthetic legs squeaking as she gestured for Nick to follow. “Officer Wolford found a weasel, he thinks it’s our victim, judging by how she’s been acting. Only thing is, her missing arm is back! He’s bringing her in for questioning." She said, sprinting out of the room, Nick close behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you like it so far? Well, I've got another story, Call of Duty: Zootopian Warfare, and I need some suggestions on it. I'm open to any and all Ideas for that story.


	2. The Weasel

When Nick and Judy got to the ZPD lobby, the weasel was gushing about her arm.

“Omigod! I can’t believe it!” The weasel said, “I have my arm back! This is so amazing! When I found out they could give me a new arm, and I don’t mean a piece of crap prothstetic arm, I literally was like ‘Eeek!’! I think I passed out from excitement!”

“Hey there, miss…” Judy started.

“Oh, where are my manners? The name’s Emily. Emily Johnson.” the weasel said, sticking out her paw.

“Alright, Emily, we need to ask you a few questions about your captors,” Judy explained.

“Okay, but I hardly call them captors. I’m not even pressing charges!”

“Wait- you’re not?” Nick asked.

“Nope. It’s the least I could do, after they gave me my arm back.”

“Maybe they could give me my legs back?” Judy wondered.

“Fluff, you’re not seriously considering this, are you?” Nick wondered.

“I am. What’s wrong with that?”

“They’re kitnappers!”

“And I want my legs! Do you realize that I've forgotten what the beach feels like?! Or the fact that my favorite sensation in the world, which are your foot massages, are gone from me forever?! I want those back! Walking is not the same. I want feet. Actual, feeling, feet.” Judy said that last part with tears in her eyes.

“Judy, we’ll find another way, I promise,” Nick said. Judy slapped him.

“I don’t want another way,” she growled, “I’m going to get kitnapped or die trying!”

“You’re. Not. Getting. Kitnapped.”

“If it makes you feel better, you could come with,” Judy stated.

Nick, seeing he was utterly defeated, finally relented, on one condition: “Only if I come with.”

“Okay. It’s settled then. Emily? Do you know where we can find your…ahem…doctor?”

“Well, they did give me this, with instructions to give it to you,” Emily said, handing Judy a letter. She opened it.

“Hey there, Jude the Dude. You like what we did to Emily? She certainly loved it. It’s called limb grafting. We can do the same for you! Would you like that? Just send a letter with your answer to your childhood home address and we’ll pick it up. If yes, we’ll simply pick you up.”

“Okaaay, that’s a little creepy,” Judy said.

“What?” Nick asked.

“This letter refers to me as ‘Jude the Dude,’ a nickname that only my parents know. If I didn’t know better, I’d say this was from my parents. But they don’t have the proper tools or training to do to Emily what she got done,” Judy explained.

“Okay, that…is weird,” Nick said.

“I’m still going. I want my legs, and now, I want to see what doctor knows me on such a personal level.”


	3. The Kitnapper

Three minutes later, Judy had her letter ready. It was short, sweet, and to-the-point. She grabbed Nick and together they put the letter in the outgoing mailbox.

“Well, carrots, I guess that’s that. No going back now.”

“Yup. I’m kinda nervous, actually.”

“Why?” Nick asked.

“What if the legs don’t work? What if the fur doesn’t match? What if… What if they killed another mammal to get those legs?” Judy asked.

“Hey, Judy, you have nothing to be afraid of,” Nick said, kneeling to her level and putting a paw on her shoulder. “I will protect you, no matter what. And, if this guy turns out to be a psycho, I will personally maul him, got it?”

“Thank you,” Judy said, hugging him. “Wait, how do you know it’s a guy?”

“I don’t. I’m just sayin’.”

“Oh.”

The next day was Nick and Judy’s day off. And they decided to spend it mini-golfing. It was when they were leaving that they saw it. A black, windowless, creeper-van.

“Uhhh… Nick? Is that them?” Judy asked.

“I would think so,” came the reply.

They strode over to the van. Then the window rolled down and revealed the last mammal Judy expected to see:

“Mom?” she asked.

“Get in, honey, we’ve got a lot to cover before we can attach your legs,” Bonnie said.

“Oh, wow, okay,” Judy said, still stunned that it was her parents who were giving mammals back their limbs.

 _They don’t even have the proper training to do this!_ Judy thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha weren't expecting that, were ya?


	4. The Procedure

When Judy and Nick got in the van, they saw that it was not only Bonnie who was in the van, but also Stuart “Stu” Hopps. Then they went over the procedure.

“Judy, we’re gonna start off by putting you under General Anesthesia so that you won’t feel any pain while we work,” Bonnie explained.

“What does that mean?” Judy asked.

“General Anesthesia means temporarily putting you to sleep. Don’t worry, we’re very good at our craft. In fact, Stu and I, before we became carrot farmers, we majored in the medical field at Buzzard University! You’re in very good paws. Now, back to the procedure. After we put you under, we’re going to scrape away the skin starting right at the base of the curvature just below the knee. When that’s done, we’ll attach your new legs. You won’t be able to use them for a couple months as they heal, but when they’re fully healed after those couple months, you will have full use and feeling in them.”

“Where did you get the legs that I’m going to use?” Judy asked.

“We cloned them from you,” Stu answered matter-of-factly.

“What? But that’s impossible! How?!” Judy exclaimed.

“Stem cells,” Bonnie replied.

“But I thought those were only experimental!”

“Not for us, we’ve been studying stem cells since we were ten! You could call us the world’s leading experts in stem cells and limb grafting.”

“Wow,” Judy simply said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't notice, Buzzard University is the Zootopian version of Harvard University.


	5. Judy’s legs

They arrived at the Hopps compound, where they strode to the main building and entered the kitchen. Then Bonnie pulled on something, and a secret room opened up!

“We’ve had this room in the house this whole time?!” Judy exclaimed.

“Yeah, the official blueprints don’t show this room. We had two versions of the blueprints for this house, one that shows the room, one that doesn’t. The version that shows this room is kept in this room,” Bonnie explained.

“Wow, you really went all out with the secrecy, huh?” Judy commented.

“Well, we treat the mammals for free, so we kind of had to,” Bonnie said.

“Wait… what?! How?!” Judy exclaimed.

“Our farm produces so much money that we have more than enough to cover the bills and taxes caused by this room, provided we don’t get overrun with patients, hence the secrecy.”

“So… when do we start?” Judy wondered.

“As soon as you climb in this bed,” Stu said.

“Okee doke.”

So Judy climbed into the bed and laid on her back. Then Bonnie and Stu prepped her for anesthesia by first shaving a spot on her inner elbow, next, sticking a needle into her, then, they hooked the needle to an IV bag, and finally, using a syringe, they injected the sedative. It seemed like 5 minutes later when she woke up… to her brand new legs. She gasped as her paws flew to her mouth.

“Do you like them?” Bonnie asked.

“I love them,” Judy whispered. Then her breath hitched.

“Is something wrong?” Bonnie asked.

“No, these are tears of joy,” Judy explained. Then she started crying.

“ ** _I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!_** ” Judy screamed, “ ** _MY LEGS ARE BACK! WOO HOO!_** ” She pumped her fists into the air as she screamed. Then she hopped off the bed.

“Well, someone’s happy. You were right. Guess two months of an induced coma really paid off,” Nick commented.

“Wait- I’ve been asleep for two months?!” Judy exclaimed.

“Yup. We kept you under for fear that exactly this would happen before you were fully healed. At least you don’t have to wait to use your legs now,” Bonnie said.

“Actualły,” Judy said, “it was the wait I was dreading the most. So thank you guys. I love you.” Judy said those last two sentences with a hug.

**The next day…**

Nick and Judy strode into the ZPD, she being happier then she ever was in her life, her new legs, her 100% real legs, turning lots of heads.

“Officers Wilde and Hopps, where the hell-?! Wait, Hopps? Where did you get those?” Bogo asked, referring to Judy’s legs, “Please tell me you didn’t go and get yourself kitnapped.”

“She did, sir. On purpose. I went with.”

“Ohh…” Bogo exclaimed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “You two are sooo infuriating. I can’t blame you, though. If I was missing a limb, I’d do exactly what what you did. Anyways, I’m glad you’re back, Hopps and Wilde. I’ve got another assignment for you two.”

“What is it?” They asked eagerly in unison.

“Parking duty.”

“Again? Seriously?” Nick asked, exasperated.

“Yup.”

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed this story got a bookmark! I’m so flattered and excited! Kristophorios, would you please comment as the first bookmarker to bookmark my story? And I noticed you have a shit-ton of bookmarks


End file.
